


We Can Love Like Fools

by GeminiRoseHearts



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Comfort, Fluff and Smut, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, Injury, M/M, Sort Of, and dimitri feels bad, but only like a little bit, its mostly soft love guys, manuela is tired and so is byleth, sylvains not smart guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiRoseHearts/pseuds/GeminiRoseHearts
Summary: When Dimitri finally comes out of the nightmare he'd been living, Sylvain is there to welcome him back into the light. Even if his methods are but...unorthodox.(Alternate title: Sylvain commits blasphemy in Lady Rhea's bedroom)





	We Can Love Like Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Don't fucking look at me. This is all Len's fault.
> 
> I'm starving along with the rest of you so I guess I have to feed all of you. I hope you like frozen dinner.
> 
> (Ignore the fact that this entire ship tag is populated by NSFW fics...I'm working on something alright leave me be...)
> 
> \- Psii

The victory at Fhirdiad had come after a hard fought battle. It wasn't as if he'd expected them to lose, not with the professor with them and Dimitri back to his old self, but Sylvain didn't usually consider himself to be a terribly optimistic person. Of course, it hardly seemed like a victory in the shadow of the Empire that still loomed over them, but they could take their wins where they could.  
  
They had to. If they didn't, there would be no way to keep moving forward. So, he'd consider the battle a well deserved triumph.  
  
A far better triumph, or so it felt, was the triumph with Dimitri. After Rodrigue's death and some coaxing (gentle scolding) from their dear teacher, something had finally clicked into place for him, and he was full of justice and determination once again. Of course, he would never be the same Dimitri as back then, the shadows of his regrets and the deaths of his loved ones weighed on him like a visible fog. But for the first time since they'd reunited, there was a spark on his eye, head high and no longer hunched in on himself like a wounded, cornered animal. It truly was the king returning home.  
  
With his return, came the rush of...other things, too. Specifically, feeling related things. As if he'd had the luxury to even worry about something like his feelings in the middle of a _war embroiling all of Fodlan_, but...well, call him selfish for wanting to steal the new king away for a while. There was hardly anywhere private they could go, having to alternate back and forth between the capital and Garegg Mach, but Sylvain waited for a good opportunity to present itself. He couldn't look at Dimitri without thinking about it.  
  
They'd only just become an item a month or two before the...incident with Jeralt and Kronya had started to pull Dimitri away from him, like a darkness that had him clutched in its grip. Everything happened so fast after that, the professor with his change, the Flame Emporer, Edelgard... It was hard to see someone he loved so much like that. So angry, so manic. Felix had just sneered and jeered that he was showing his true colors, but even he knew better than to push it around Sylvain. Not when Sylvain had looked at him with a pained expression the first time he said it around him.  
  
Reuniting after five years hadn't magically fixed anything either. It wasn't as if he'd expected it too, but learning Dimitri wasn't dead only to see him in such a state had crushed Sylvain's hopes and heart all over again. That was when he'd felt it was truly over. Dimitri snarled had at him and told him to go away, his eye dull and staring right through him. He wasn't going to push it, but he was sure that was it. Whatever love he'd had for him had dried up, and now Sylvain would have to be content with whatever hand life dealt him after this war. If he was supremely unlucky, he'd be married to some noble woman and they'd live together in glorious sorrow, despising each other's company and tolerating it only for the sake of whatever unfortunate children they'd have. Goddess, it made him want to vomit just musing about it.  
  
So color him surprised when just a week after the reclaiming of the capital, Dimitri had pulled him aside after a cardinal's meeting. He waited until everyone had filed out, pretending to be speaking to Sylvain about some political matter regarding his house. He'd caught on and just played along, only dropping it once he was sure they were alone.  
  
"So, Your Majesty-" he caught himself when Dimitri made a small face. Okay, no titles. This was a personal matter.  
  
"...Dimitri." The grimace disappeared, and so he continued. "Did you need to talk about something? I have to say, if you want advice, the professor or Mercedes would probably be better suited for that."  
  
"No. It's not about-...it's about you." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"About me?"  
  
"Yes. Well...about us." Something heavy settled in his stomach. Dread? Anticipation? Whatever it was, it didn't feel good. He tried to make his next sentence jovial, playing it like a joke, but it just came out sounding small and weak instead.  
  
"I see...and what, pray tell, did you want to say about...us?" Dimitri hesitated. He didn't notice until now, but they were very close. He was only an inch taller than Sylvain now, but it felt like he towered over him. He took a shuddering breath, and he jolted a little when he felt Dimitri's hands take his own.  
  
"We weren't...together for very long, before everything...happened," he said, and his voice sounded so fragile. Vulnerable. "I was so consumed by my own grief, and thoughts of revenge. Even after five years, I felt like I was drowning in the anguish of those I'd lost. For a time, all I could think about was killing Edelgard. But then...the professor returned. Everyone did. You did. Slowly, I felt like I was emerging from the darkness, surfacing like a drowning man in black water. I came through all of it, and when I could breathe again...I realized what a fool I'd been." His own breath felt like it was being stolen away. There was a pink color on Dimitri's cheeks, and if he didn't know better, he was sure he was just imagining it. Was he saying...?  
  
"You weren't a fool for suffering, after all you've been through." The hands gripping his tightened, and he shut his mouth. He wasn't finished. His eye flickered upwards, from where it was staring at their hands. He felt the air rush out of him when he saw the tender look in his eye. So hopeful, and so afraid.  
  
"No. I mean I was a fool for pushing...you away. I was a fool back then and I was a fool now. I realized that even after all this time, my heart longs to be with you, to hold you. To love you. Winning the capital back only helped to confirm things with myself, when I searched for you after the battle and felt fear when I could not see you. The relief that flooded my chest when I saw you were alive and well. The warmth I had when you smiled and cheered for me with the crowd. They were all cheering for me, and yet I only saw you. I...I have never been too good with opening up about myself, or my feelings. But please, know this. I love you, and I want to love you forever and always. You've been there for me when I was being swept away, and you deserve so much more than a foolish beast like me. But I hope that you would have me, anyways."  
  
He always was kind of a wax poet. A small laugh bubbles its way up his throat, and it came out as a kind of breathey huff. He was smiling, he knew he was, and his hands tightened his grip when he felt Dimitri starting to pull away.  
  
"If you're a fool, I must be an entire circus. I guess we'll both just have to be fools together." His eye lit up, and he opened his mouth a bit. Sylvain didn't let him finish whatever he was going to say, before he leaned in and pressed their lips together. He didn't press too hard, still slightly unsure if this was the best move, but his doubt quickly melted away when Dimitri let go of his hands in favor of sliding his own around his waist, pulling him closer still. Sylvain placed his own hands behind the king, _his_ king, before poking his tongue out a bit to lick at his bottom lips. He accepted the invitation readily, hungrily plunging his tongue into Sylvain's mouth and deepening the tender kiss into a more needy, heated one. They backed up, slowly, without really meaning to, too enraptured with each other to remember where they were. At least, until Sylvain's legs hit the edge of the cardinal's table behind them. The loud bump jostled them both out of their stupor, lips parting and breath heavy. Dimitri's face immediately seemed to light up, cheeks darkening with a pink flush.  
  
"Oh dear! I-I forgot where we were for a second there, I'm so sorry, we should, um, probably get going before anyone noticed we're gone, I apologize for-" He was cut off by Sylvain hushing him with a finger. There was a coy look in his eyes that appeared whenever he was planning something. Usually something inappropriate...  
  
"It's fine, Dimitri. We _should_ probably get going, but later...why don't you meet me on the third floor? On the terrace, by the pond garden. Bring some clothes. You're probably going to need them." At Dimitri's bewildered expression, he just laughed, and slipped away from him. Just in time, too, since he could hear Felix's snippy voice arguing with Ingrid just down the hall. He composed himself by the time he met then at the door, along with Sylvain, but judging from the small look she gave the two of them, Ingrid wasn't fooled by his statement of discussing military forces with Sylvain. Felix only sneered at him and spat insults, but he hadn't seemed to have caught on. Thank Goddess, honestly, he didn't know if he could handle whatever Felix would have to say if he did know.  
  
Or Felix was just good at acting. But he highly doubted that.  
  
◇◇◇  
  
He felt a little foolish. Then again, hadn't he agreed to be a fool with Dimitri? Still, he vaguely wondered if he was even going to show up, or if he had changed his mind and was going to leave Sylvain standing by the ponds, holding a satchel of his clothes and a vial of...  
  
"Sylvain?" Ah, there he was. He shouldn't have doubted him, but could he really be blamed for being nervous? It's been five years and a couple months since they even spoke, let alone were together. He turned to see Dimitri approaching him. He was still in his Great Lord armor, somehow looking meek despite the fur coat filling out his frame. He just smiled and met him halfway, placing his hands on his waist. Dimitri responded eagerly, placing his hand behind Sylvain's back and pulling him close to kiss him. He indulged him for a moment, their lips warm against each other, before he pulled away so he could speak.  
  
"Come on. I gotta surprise for you." He looked puzzled, and even more so when Sylvain pulled away to lead him inside and down the little hallway. He didn't say anything as he approached the archbishop's room, but did gasp a little when he pulled out a key and unlocked the door.  
  
"Sylvain! Where did you get that?"  
  
"Eh, so maybe Cyril dropped them in battle yesterday. I was going to give them back, but I thought I could just borrow it for a night, and he'd be none the wiser." Dimitri frowned, still letting himself be pulled inside and the door closed behind him.  
  
"I don't understand what would interest you in this room, and not your own-" He stumbled to a halt when Sylvain began to strip off his armor, placing the satchel down first before undoing all of his paladin armor plating. It visibly took the king a couple seconds, but realization seemed to click in his mind, and with it, an undignified sound that closely resembled a squawk escaped him, making Sylvain's already present coy smile widen.  
  
"Y-you can't be serious! On the- Sylvain, this is very inappropriate!" His cheeks were scarlet, and his arms crossed, but he figured he could break his resolve easily enough. And indeed, his eye flickered down to gaze at his bare chest once he got the last of his armor and shirt off, tossed haphazardly to the floor.  
  
"Oh come on, Dimitri," he said, voice low and almost teasing. Coming closer, he cradled his face in his hands. His eye came up to look at him, and he wetted his lips a little. "No one has to know. Cyril cleans this place everyday, and he won't know it's us if I just slide the key descreetly under his room door." His voice deepened into more of a purr.  
  
"Besides..." He ran his hands threw his hair, tangling them into the blond locks. He felt Dimitri's breath catch, and his expression changed from embarrassment to something...hungry.  
  
"...we can be as loud as we want in here." There was a pause, like time standing still, and Sylvain felt a small twist in his gut. He wondered if he was asking too much. He opened his mouth to say something, but Dimitri beat him to it.  
  
"Okay." He said, and his voice was airy. Eager. _Wanton_. "Yes. I...I need you, Sylvain."  
  
_Oo, that was really sexy_. He brushed his thumb over Dimitri's reddened cheek, before bringing his face closer to kiss him. It was more heated than the one they shared in the cardinal's room, with the door closed and locked behind them, and the night quiet enough that it felt like no person existed beyond them and their embrace. Of course, assuming no one decides to check on this room in the middle of the night; Sylvain didn't have nearly the right amount of brain power to come up with a valid excuse right now...

  
They barely separated enough to maneuver to the bed. Sylvain pawed at Dimitri's armor, only managing to unfastened his cape, which fell to the floor with a soft thump. They paused just at the bed. He nipped a little at Dimitri's lower lip, but he was a bit shyer this time than when they were in the meeting room. He let Sylvain slide his tongue into his mouth and kiss him deeper, but he wasn't as passionate as before. Sensing the hesitation, he pulled away. Dimitri's eye, which was closed, slowly opened, staring into his own. He stroked his cheek again, and the king leaned his head a little into his touch, a small sigh escaping him.  
  
"Dimitri...if you don't want to do this, it's okay. I understand." Said man shook his head, almost violently, making him cut off whatever else he was going to say.  
  
"No, it's not that. I do want this, very much so. I...I just..." he fumbled, and went quiet. His eye was looking down now, and Sylvain followed his gaze. Dimitri's hands were at his waist, hovering just above touching him. They trembled, like he wanted so badly lower them unto his hips, but he was forcing himself not to. He had been holding him by the waist earlier, what had changed? He eyed the pieces of his armor littering the floor behind them, and it clicked. He made a small noise, sort of a laugh and a sigh, leaning his head to touch Dimitri's.  
  
"You can touch me, Dimitri. I know you're worried you'll hurt me without my armor, but you won't. I know you won't, because I trust you. You would never hurt me, and even if you did, it's not like I'm made of glass. I'm a tough guy, you've seen me after a spar with Felix he's in a mood. I might look like hot garbage, but I'm still raring to go!" That got the desired reaction, and Dimitri smiled a little and tried to cough back a chuckle. Sylvain's own grin softened a little, his thumb gently pushing away his eyepatch. His other hand slowly reached behind his head and pulled at the string, meeting Dimitri's gaze as he did so. When he met with no resistance, he pulled the tie free, and pushed the fabric away. He caressed the scarred skin with a feather light touch, brushing his lips over it, before trailing them down to peck at his lips. Dimitri's breath stuttered, and he tried to follow him as he pulled away again.  
  
"Here, let's get even then." He took a step back and took one of his arms, carefully unbuckling the pitch black armor gauntlet. Dimitri let him, eye still wide and pupil blown wide. Once his arm was free, and the gauntlet and glove had joined Sylvain's own armor on the floor, he helped by working on his chest plate. He let it clatter to the floor without much care, and very soon, he was as bare chested as Sylvain. His skin was marred with old pale scars and new red scars, but he was no more painted than Sylvain, who had a fair share of battle marks himself. When he still floated his hands above his waist, still unsure, he reached down and covered them with his own, pushing them against his naked skin. They were cold, and it made him shiver a little, but they stayed there when he let go. No sooner had he let go than Dimitri was gripping his waist and pulling him flush against him. Sylvain looped his arms over his shoulders, hands tangling in his hair, kissing him with a returning ferocity as he dragged his hands over his torso. This was more like their kiss from earlier that evening. It was hot, and desperate, with Dimitri seemingly intent on devouring his lips and tongue. Sylvain's grip tightened a little on his hair, and he let out a muffled groan, hands like a vice on his hips. He twitched his hips up a little, feeling Dimitri's peaking arousal pressing against his own. It set off a chain reaction, Dimitri sliding his hands back to grab at his ass and pulling him close, rolling his own hips to create more friction between them. He slipped a leg between Sylvain's, and he let out a soft moan, grinding against Dimitri, bulges straining their slacks. He broke the kiss, though reluctantly, and stilled himself.  
  
"Let me take care of you." He said, breathlessly. Dimitri was looking at him, eye earnest and dark, and he just nodded. He let go of Sylvain, who retrieved the satchel he had earlier. Fishing around, he pulled out the vial of oil tucked away in it, before returning Dimitri, who's face light up at the sight of it. Just that was enough to make him chuckle, unbuttoning his slacks and kicking them off along with his boots and smallclothes.  
  
"I'll do all the preparation. You just relax and try not to blush yourself to death." Dimitri let out a little huff at his jab, but followed Sylvain climbing onto the mattress after stripping himself of his remaining clothes. The bed was soft and had ample room, making it more convenient for Sylvain to lay back with Dimitri sitting just a foot away from him. He pulled the cork off the vial and dribbling a bit into his hand, working it over his fingers.  
  
"I'm not a flustered teenager, Sylvain."  
  
"Could've fooled me."  
  
"Haha, very funny. But...am I going to, or are you..." He trailed off as he felt his mouth go dry, watching as Sylvain finished rubbing oil over his fingers and lifting his knees to his chest to reach down and push one inside himself. He flinched a little, but took his time pushing the singular digit in and out, adjusting to the feeling. He was still coherent enough to tease him, however, as evidenced by the way he grinned mischeiviously and said, "Use your words, Dimitri." He pushed in a second finger, jolting a little at the sensation, only making him flush harder at the sight.  
  
"You know what I meant." Sylvain didn't respond, too busy sliding more fingers into himself and twitching at the feeling. By the time he felt ready, he was out of breath, and Dimitri had long since abandoned any shame. He'd reached down and started slowly stroking himself, breath heavy in his lungs. Sylvain pulled his fingers out and took ahold of the vial again. He motioned him closer, and he eagerly crawled over, settling himself with his legs on either side of his hips. He clumsily uncorked the vial again, pouring a little more out and recorking it to throw it aside somewhere on the bed. He reached down, grabbing Dimitri's cock, working his hand down the length while he bucked into his hand and groaned at the contact. There was something tense between them, like a string about to snap, and it become apparent when Sylvain let go and Dimitri grabbed his legs, pressing his slicked cock against him. It stretched on, both frozen in time, Sylvain's hazy gaze meeting Dimitri's.  
  
"I...Sylvain...is this okay? Am I...really okay, with you?"  
  
"Yes. I want to. I want _you_."  
  
"But...I might...I'm-"  
  
"Dimitri. I would really like you to pound me into this mattress." His cheeks went red, and his eye darkened. He pushed himself in slowly, still trying to maintain composure, but his fingers pressing bruises into his thighs told an eagerness just waiting to burst forward. Sylvain let out a quiet noise, the sensation of being filled sending shivers of pain and pleasure down his spine. Dimitri was still waiting, that string still hanging. Like an animal waiting to pounce.  
  
"Hhf, hah...harder.." He'd only just whispered that before Dimitri pulled back and snapped his hips, making him yelp and Dimitri moan. The metaphorical string was cut, and he began thrusting, holding his thighs so hard there were sure to be dark finger shaped marks everywhere. Not that he could bring himself to care at the moment, he felt himself quickly spiraling higher as Dimitri pressed him down like he was intent on folding him in half while fucking him raw. His technique could use some work but he made up for it with enthusiasm. Sylvain let out string of low moaning and some soft encouragement, and when Dimitri figured out thrusting at a certain angle made him shout, "Ah! F-fuck, Dimitri-i!~", it was joined by loud whining. He wasn't doing much better, his voice rough and husky, borderline growling. He let go of Sylvain's left leg and lifted his right, settling it on his shoulder, finding a deeper angle and opening his eye to stare down at him. He gripped at the sheets above his head, trying to steady himself as each thrust rocked him to the core. He felt a small pop, and his leg was starting to hurt from the angle, but it was all chased away as he reached down and stroked himself a few times, back arching as he shouted incoherently and he came, spilling over his stomach and chest. He tightened around Dimitri, who practically snarled and shuddered, rocking against him and cumming inside him. Sylvain blinked away the spots in his vision, wincing a little when Dimitri slipped out and leaned back on his hands, panting heavily. In the afterglow of their shared orgasm, Sylvain started to feel a nagging sensation in the leg his partner had been holding. Something, somewhere around his hip. He tried to move it from it's place still draped over Dimitri's lap, but he grunted as pain shot up his leg. He'd felt this before, when he'd had an accident as a kid on a horse. Dimitri was unaware of his plight, and was gently stroking his thigh. _Oh Goddess, he's going to feel terrible..._  
  
"Are you okay, beloved?"  
  
"I...uhm, please don't freak out, but I...I think my leg...is dislocated. We should go to the infirmary." He hoped being calm and noncholant about it would make Dimitri not panic. No such luck, as the king paled and his eye widened.  
  
"Oh, oh Goddess! Oh no, Sylvain, I...I'm so sorry, I knew I'd-"  
  
"Hey, hey, Dimitri. Dimitri! Calm down, it's okay, alright? It was just an accident. We just have to go to Manuela, she'll fix it, we'll just say it was, uh...a training accident." Dimitri paused in his panic to raise an eyebrow at him.  
  
"A training accident? At almost midnight?"  
  
"If you have any better ideas, I'm welcome to hear them." He just sighed, and stood up to gather their clothes, seeing as he was the only one that could stand. He threw Sylvain's shirt to him, who hesitated to pull it on see the...mess he'd made on his stomach.  
  
"Let's...cleaned up a little, first. At least the infirmary is only a floor down..."  
  
◇◇◇  
  
"Really, boys? Training? That's the best excuse you could come up with? Please...you think I didn't hearing you shouting from the second floor? And I suppose those bruises came from 'training' to."  
  
Sylvain should've probably known better than to try and fool Manuela of all people, but at the very least she'd had the decency to just sigh and heal him with instructions to rest for a few days, with only parting grumble of, "Kids these days..." There was no such luck with their dear old Professor, who learned quickly through her what had happened and was currently frowning at them both, Sylvain nervously smiling and Dimiri sat in a chair next to his bed, both red faced and not meeting Byleth's stare.  
  
"First, I'll have that key back, Sylvain." He handed it over without much protest. Not that he had intended to keep it, but he was still figuring out how he was going to return it when he wasn't able to stand yet, for...more than one reason. "Secondly. Rhea's room? Really? This is new from you, and it's not great. Don't repeat this, and I won't tell Cyril what actually happened, understand?"  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Heh heh, yeah..." Byleth stared at them for a bit longer, before sighing. He dug around in his pockets, before producing a short looking rod, handing it to Sylvain. He frowned, looking at it.  
  
"Uh. What's this?"  
  
"It's a Silence rod. It's supposed to suppress magic, but it also suppresses sound when you put it in a room. They're relatively cheap, and last about an hour." Byleth's mouth twitched, like he was holding back a grin. "Since you seemed to be so concerned about people hearing you." With that, he turned and left Sylvain's dorm, leaving them both speechless and looking like a pair of cherry tomatoes. Sylvain was the first to break the silence, with an awkward chuckle.  
  
"Ha...we're both idiots, huh?"  
  
"It would appear that way. However," Dimitri reached down, and laced their fingers together. His face was still red as Sylvain's hair, but a small smile was adorning his features. "We did agree to be fools together. I suppose we are just fulfilling that promise." Sylvain laughed at that, a genuine smile crossing his face too.  
  
"We did say that, huh? As long as it's with you, I can stand the embarrassment. It's definitely worth it since it's you."

**Author's Note:**

> Felix: I heard about your little training accident
> 
> Sylvain, sweating: Oh, yeah?
> 
> Felix: If you trained more often this wouldn't happen, you idiot. 
> 
> Sylvain: .............oh
> 
> For the sake of Dimitri and his dick, Sylvain hopes Felix continues to think it was a training accident.
> 
> I'm going try and do something romantic or maybe comedic with this ship, I have an idea and my friends are starving. Expect something...somewhere in the future. Maybe after I update the Rose Knight.
> 
> As always, please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> \- Psii


End file.
